The primary objective of the Administrative Core is to provide the support structures for the management, coordination, and evaluation ofthe Center's activities. The Administrative Core will: ? Maintain a Scientific Advisory Committee whose members will review and recommend changes to the Center's strategic direction, assist Center leadership in making prioritization decisions, maintain institutional support arid commitment, and ensure that the Center's programs are continually evaluated for their progress and potential to meet the strategic objectives of the CETR program. ? Work collaboratively with Principal Investigators to support their research efforts through the use of the Center's core laboratory, to identify collaborators whose joint efforts could synergistically benefit the collaborators' research programs, and to identify additional resources, including those provided by NIAID and other government agencies, that could contribute to a successful research and product development effort. ? Assist Principal Investigators to create a path from research towards product development. The core may engage consultants with specific expertise in product development to advise investigators on creating a developmental plan and identifying additional resources and expertise such as contract manufacturing and regulatory affairs. ? Ensure financial accountability for the Center's resources by the use of financial management systems appropriate to a center with multiple investigator-initiated research programs, core facilities, contract research, and a supplemental projects initiative. ? Monitor and ensure regulatory compliance with regard to general laboratory safety, biosafety, select agent research, use and care of laboratory animals, and research involving human subjects. ? Monitor and evaluate the Center's research projects, core facilities, administrative systems, and funding of supplemental projects.